Blake's Adventure!
by Mr. Random101
Summary: Blake is an average nerd who moved to Sinnoh. Follow him to an exciting adventure! Flames are acceptable as long as it is constructive critcism


**Disclaimer: Me owing Pokémon? Ah! That's silly talk!**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Now let's get to the story right away, shall we?**

* * *

"Yeah, take that and THAT!" The sounds of guns blazing and explosion filled the room.

Blake is an average nerd who recently moved to Twinleaf town. He has a white bandana wrapped around his head and wears shaded glasses that covers his eyes with his jeans and a white shirt that has a pen holder. His dad has to go to Sinnoh since the demand of doctors has been flourishing for a while, so they packed up their stuff to leave Hoenn and go to their new home. However, he has been a little homesick lately. He missed the salty air and the roaring waves. He loves to swim at the ocean sometimes with his Mom and Dad whatever Dad have time on his busy schedule. This place is decent all right, but it just doesn't feel like home.

By the way, Dad is a doctor. Dad has to get up early in case of an emergency. He was very busy due to the fact he has to take care of the patients. His Mom used to be a scientist, but she has to quit her job to take care of him.

"Honey, time to go to bed! Tomorrow, you will get your first Pokemon!"

"But Mom, I need to put the explosive to the enemy HQ and steal their intel so we know what are they planning to do and process to the next level!" Blake said really fast.

Mom shaked her head.

"When I say no, I mean no, NOW GET BACK TO BED! you don't want to be late" Mom demanded him.

Blake mumbled, turn off the PS3, and went back to bed. Well I do need my rest.

_The next day..._

***RING RING RING RING***

*click* *yawn* Yes, today is my lucky day! I can get my first Pokemon! Hm? Oh, you expect me to wake up and rush to the Lab because I'm late? (Blake smiled and lift his glasses a little to give it a shine) Tsh, tsh, I'm not like most main character that you know in pokemon adventure stories. Unlike them, I am always prepared and-

_*boing ting boom crash* _Ow...

dang it, I got distracted and fall down the stairs! Grrr...

"Blake, you should be careful, you don't want to be like Barry, you know."

Barry... that annoying kid that always bump into me whatever we met. He spells trouble, too. One time, when my family just moved into our new home, he bumped into me and asked to show me around town and have a walk at Lake Valor which is nearby. After he shows around the town, this is when disaster striked. He dare me to swim at Lake Valor and If I didn't do it, he would fine me 1 million yen. Back then I thought he was serious and he has a notepad with him making it believeable, so I took off my clothes except the boxers and went for it. But that lake is very cold and I end up in bed about a week! However, he did take care of me when I was sick, so I guess he was alright

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, Mom. So what is for breakfast?"

"Your favorite, pancakes!" Mom said

"Yeah, pancakes, yummy!" Blake said

_Later..._

"Oh, shit I'm late!" Curse you, pancakes. I didn't look at the time when I finish eating. F**k...

Blake change his clothes, put his running shoes on, grab his bag, and kiss Mom on the cheek.

"Bye, Mom!" Blake waved to his Mom.

"Bye, Honey, good luck getting your first Pokemon." she waved back.

He ran so fast that grass was blown by his direction. He finally arrived at Barry's house. He went inside exhausted.

*breath* "I'm here" *whiz* Blake said trying to regain his strength

"Blake? Barry is gone now. He told me to meet him at Lake Valor." Barry's mom said

What!? Oh, Barry will be pissed about this. I promised him I won't be late.

"Before you go, can you give him this Journal? He seems to forget about it. Do you mind deliver it to him?" Barry's Mom showed Barry's Journal to him.

"Sure, Why not?" Blake shrugged.

_Blake obtained Barry's Journal_

"Be sure you remember to give it to him." Barry's Mom said

"I'm not like Barry!" Seriously, just because I'm friends with Barry doesn't mean I am like him. Sure, I made some mistakes similar to Barry does, but it doesn't mean I am a clone of him.

Blake ran out the door to go to Lake Valor to search for his friend.

* * *

**Liking it so far? Give a review and flames are acceptable as long as it was constructive critcism.**

**For those who knew me, I am very sorry It took so long to get back to writing.**

**I need motivation to keep me going and you people helped me to do it. So leave a review to see if you like it or not, I am not going to judge you :D**


End file.
